


clarification

by maketea



Series: kiss me on the mouth and set me free [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Pre-Relationship, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea
Summary: and she did — ask for clarification, that is. on his mouth, against his tongue, asking—pleadingfor him to give her clarification.50 types of kisses: prompt 22 - a kiss that is leading to more, but is interrupted by a third party.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: kiss me on the mouth and set me free [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556365
Comments: 26
Kudos: 336





	clarification

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taliax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taliax/gifts).



> i MAY have started taking requests from yet another kissing prompt list. oops
> 
> this was requested by taliax! thank u <3
> 
> pls comment / send me an [_ask on tumblr_](https://rosekasa.tumblr.com/ask) with a request from [_this prompt list_](https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts)

First kisses were an odd thing.

To be frank, Ladybug didn’t know much about them, but she had an idea. Something about sunsets, something about holding hands, something about strawberry lip balm and shy smiles and first loves.

Nothing about alleyway walls and her superhero partner and  _ any of this _ .

He probably didn’t realise it, but Chat Noir wouldn’t stop pushing her against the bricks. Further and further, harder and harder, until the front surface of her torso lay in submission to his. He could  _ feel _ her — all of her, every dip and curve and muscle and swell she had — and yet, Ladybug still wanted him to push her more. 

Because she’d take it. She’d take, and take, and take, and she hoped to God that he could tell with the way she panted against his wet lips.

How long had they been at this for, anyway? Why did they even start? Yesterday he sat too close, and she shimmied away with a disapproving glare. And tonight…

She wasn't really sure what happened — not as sure as she was about how she didn't want it to stop. Maybe it was how, after jumping into the alleyway, the moon had shone along the muscles on his back.

Maybe it was because she'd been wanting it for so long.

Ladybug opened her eyes as Chat Noir sucked on her bottom lip, and found him peering down at her. His mouth on her underlip. Pulling away for a second to flick his tongue over her flesh, her sore flesh, before he brought a hand to her cheek and pulled her back in for a kiss.

They weren't in alleyways often — sluggish, her brain could grasp that much, at least. Had they fallen in? No, if they had, Chat Noir wouldn't have landed like that — one knee bent, one leg outstretched, body curled in a poised position as he slowly rose himself from the ground. A tall silhouette against the moonlight. His scent so clear but so unclear, the lack of clarity a tease that made her want to ask for it.

And she did — ask for clarification, that is. On his mouth, against his tongue, asking—  _ pleading _ for him to give her clarification.

_ More and more clarification, oh God, of his heady scent and languid tongue and— _

And he asked in his own way, when he pulled back from her lips to peck her jaw. When he laughed softly against the crook of her neck. When he grabbed her hips — just like that — he matched her need for clarity.

Ladybug put two hands on his chest and pushed him back. He looked at her, dazed.

"Detransform," she panted, his taste in her mouth.

"W-what?"

She dragged her fingers down his chest — over his pectorals, the contours of his muscles, snagging them in his belt before moving them to herself — to her hips, specifically — and placed them over his hands.

Ladybug squeezed his knuckles. "Please. You know why."

She heard herself distantly. Saw herself pressed up against a wall in an alleyway by her partner with her hands on his on her hips while she chewed on her bottom lip to stop herself from begging.

Chat Noir blinked slowly. "Are… are you sure My Lady?" Breathless.

She didn't respond. Only looked up at him with glassy eyes.

He looked down at his handfuls of her hips. "Claws—"

A crash. A couple of buildings down, somewhere beyond the alleyway.

Chat Noir leapt away. Ladybug snapped herself straight. Her hand flew to her yo-yo, and his to his baton. 

They were superheroes. They had a job to do.

(Clarity stuck to them the whole fight.)

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [maketca](https://twitter.com/maketca)  
> tumblr: [rosekasa](https://rosekasa.tumblr.com)


End file.
